Existence
The Existence is what is real and what is true and is divided in two dimensions. 1st Dimension A dimension that recieves its name from being the first dim Arceus created. It is a paceful and quiet place where everyone is eternal and happy, living in harmony. The evil on this dimension focus on just destroying the good guys and blood and violence is almost unpresent. Inhabitants of this dim include: people like Sonic The Hedgehog, Mio Akiyama, Yuma & Astral, etc. EXCLUSIVES: My Little Pony Friendship is magic, Monsuno etc. 2nd Dimension Created by Arceus 2000 years after the first dimension, this dim is a little more radical with blood present. The evil on this dimension focus on killing the good guys (mostly in the ninja nations) they have the same inhabitans as the first dim and can do the same (such as staying the same age undefined time). EXCLUSIVES: Naruto, etc. Inexistent Dimension Arc Because of the existence's purity, in an alternate unexisted space a being known as Void emerged, filled with everything that didn't existed, his jealousy of not being real made him create a corrupt version of the existence, known as "The Lamestance World" or "Void's Shit" (only 2nd dimensioners call it like that,due the fact the word shit doesnt exist in the 1st dim). another 2000 years later both the first and second dims entered the inexistence in order to annihilate it with devices known as Transpositions. History and Happenings With the exception of very little details, everything in both dimensions have happened exactly the same, Example: If the 1st dim shadow eats a burger in an specific shop, the other Shadow will eventually do the exact same thing with the exact same details. List of Existent "Series" in the 2nd Dimension #'Pokémon' #'Sonic X' #'Megaman NT Warrior' #'Megaman StarForce' #'Yu-Gi-Oh!' #'Yu-Gi-Oh! GX' #'Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D´s' #'Yu-Gi-Oh! ZeXal' #'Yu-Gi-Oh! Arc V' #'Cardfight!! Vanguard' #'Beyblade' #'Beyblade V-Force' #'Beyblade G Revolution' #'Beyblade Metal Fusion' #'Beyblade Metal Masters' #'Beyblade Metal Fury' #'Beyblade Zero G' #'K-ON!' #'K-ON!!' #'Chaotic' #'Chaotic: Marillian Invasion' #'Super Robot Monkey Team Hyper Force Go!' #'Dragon Booster' #'Battle B-Daman' #'Battle B-Daman: Fire Spirits' #'Naruto' #'Naruto Shippuden' #'Oban Star-Racers' #'Get Ed' #'Mew Mew Power' #'Transformers' #'Kirby' #'Star Fox' #'Yin Yang Yo!' #'Ultimate Muscle' #'Storm Hawks' #'Touhou' #'Love Live: School Idol Proyect' #'Etrian Oddyssey: The MIllenium Girl' #'Senran Kagura' #'Sakura Card Captors' #'Monster Musume No Ichirou' #'Batman' #'Jackie Chan Adventures' #'The Zeta Proyect' #'Static Shock' #'Justice League' #'X-Men' Trivia 1.- Current year on the 1st dim is 40XX while in the 2nd is 4013 and the Inexistence is in its 2013, notice the 2000 time gap between the three. 2.- Both dimensions appear to have a continent named Mistiqa (Mistica in japanese and Mistical en english) it is were beings like the sigma waves or the guardians habit with the waves being exclusive to the 2nd dim and the guardians to the 1st. 3.- While using the Transposition sistems the 1st dimension or 2nd dimension using it forgets some things from their world, this is because the transposition they have was altered by Void and as a response their knowledge and memories are automatically bloqued to prevent them to fall in his clutches. 4.- The 2nd dim's transposition appears to never recieve attacks from ilusions or void himself, this is due Void didn't knew there were two transpositions and just managed to alter one of them. 5.- It is unknown how the 2nd dim obtained their transposition as the other was created 20 years ago and they recieved theirs between 2006/4006 or the years they arrived. 6.- The 2nd dim is 1hr less in time from the Inexistence because the lamestance have "time saving" plots (which doesnt exist), and it is unknown what time is in the 1st dim, since it cannot be read from the lamestance´s world like the 2nd one. 7.- Major glitches occur between transpositions because their low RM (regular memories), this may include that in the 1st or 2nd dim a person from either dim can be in the other transposition (contrary to the dim of that person) and then return to theirs, with no memory whatsoever that their visits occure. 8.- A strange happening can be spotted if ilusions affect the transposition that doesnt belong to the 2nd dim, in wich after a time an ilusion-afflicted person keeps on persuading the 2nd dim, an event may trigger there. Example: When the 2nd dim couldn't contact with 2nd dimensional in the transposition not owned by them because japan was at day when in Void's mexico was night or viceversa, the 2nd dimension changed their times. (the latter requiring Deities such Dialga, Palkia or even Arceus himself)